<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving Alex by artisticpear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780360">Saving Alex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear'>artisticpear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Alexander Hamilton, Bullying, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, First Aid, Gay John Laurens, George Washington is a Dad, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Mute Alexander Hamilton, Physical Abuse, Professor George Washington, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, john laurens is in med school kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Might change the name later, a rewrite to an old work called 'Hush Little Alex' that i based off of a play by Joseph Wallace but with a few changes!!</p><p>Highschool AU</p><p>Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan and John Laurens save a hurt boy off of the side of the road. When they find a mute boy busted up and hurt, how will they deal with the trouble that comes along with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>John walked into his classroom. The classroom was almost empty as it usually was early in the morning. Although there was something different about this morning. There was an unfamiliar boy sitting in the classroom near the back. He nervously approached the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unnamed boy had shaggy dark brown hair, thin metal glasses, and tan skin. He was hyper focused on whatever he was scribbling on, which seemed to be some sort of essay or writing assignment. His handwriting looked super messy, and John wondered if the boy could even read it. The boy eventually had to pull his hair into a low ponytail. He then looked up at the sudden presence in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi there,” John nervously smiled. Those big brown eyes fixed on him, not moving. “I’m John.. Laurens.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy didn't answer. He looked from John back down to the paper, to another added presence beside John and then returned to his papers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna get anything out of him.” A familiar tenor voice spoke. John turned to see Burr with his hands in his pockets. “Don't bother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” John didn't know Burr well. He knew he was an exceptional student and that he requested to be called by his last name. He glanced back to the unnamed kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one has been able to get a word out of him so far.” Burr sighed. “He doesn't talk.” Big brown eyes were on them again. You could practically read his expression. He wanted them to shut up or leave so he could focus. John sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay whatever.” John pulled out a sheet of paper out of his bag as Burr left them alone. He wrote a short phrase that read ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You seem interesting, text me later?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and his phone number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George, </span>
  <em>
    <span>George.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Samuel pulled George’s sleeve, looking up to the taller one. “Can you leave the boy alone for </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> second? Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you acting like this is my fault?” George shot back at the ginger man. “It’s all your fault for bringing him in.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I didn't bring him in to be your punching bag. Alexander needed a </span>
  <em>
    <span>home.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Samuel said, still calm.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Y’know what? I don't need this. I'm going out.” George started to walk away when Seabury yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't walk away from me, you bastard!” Alexander covered his ears and rocked on his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't talk to me like that, Seabury.” Alexander tried to run. He needed to get out. George caught him before he scurried out of the room and grabbed his arm. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't touch him!” A thud and the slamming of a door followed. Pain seared through the boys right cheek. He didn't realize he was on the floor until Samuel rushed to his side. “Alex, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex averted his eyes and Samuel sighed. A small apology was muttered as the man helped him up and to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>John looked around the room at lunch to see if he could spot the boy he was curious about. Hercules and Lafayette sat beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you looking for, mon ami?” Lafayette asked before pouting dramatically, “Are we not enough for you?” John ceased his search and chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, there’s just this kid in my first period class that no one really knows anything about.” He pauses slipping a cheap school fry into his mouth. “I just want to befriend him, he seems so lonely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh the kid who’s always writing?” Hercules asked, John nodded. “Yeah, he stays with Washington during lunch. He’s in my class during this period.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” John sighed. Lafayette perked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong, mon ami?” John shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, just trying to be friends with a guy who doesn't talk is kinda hard.” Hercules nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard the boy is mighty good in politics and writing,” Hercules said. “Heard he gave Jeffs a run for his money in that political writing paper thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah didn’t Thomas storm out or something?” Lafayette asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I heard Madison had to go get him before he beat the shit out of the poor kid.” Hercules continued. “They had to keep the two separated for the rest of the period.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still think he would have given a fight. He looks like he could fight you if he needed to.” John said. “Not to mention, Thomas is all bark and no bite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno about all that.” Hercules chuckled. They made small talk until the bell rang, signalling that lunch was over. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>John sat on his bed doing his homework when he felt his phone buzz. His face lit up as he grabbed the phone. He was dissapointed when he saw it wasn't the new kid, but opened the message anyway. It was Lafayette; he had sent a picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>John: </b>
  <span> What is this? It’s too dark to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lafayette responded almost immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lafayette: </b>
  <span>Just come over. Quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>John: </b>
  <span>omw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John grabbed a light jacket and his keys. He walked down the hallway to the living room, where his father was working on his computer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you off to at this hour, John?” Henry asked. John shifted his bag on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lafayette needs me to come over.” John replied. Henry nodded.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why don't you go ahead and pack a change of clothes for tonight. It's late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, it's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“John, it's almost midnight. I don't want you driving at two in the morning.” John sighed. He went back to his room and shoved a pair of sweatpants like the ones he was wearing in his bag along with a hoodie and a tshirt. John rushed back out, telling his father goodbye and got into his car. It was raining, hard. Lafayette called as he put the key into his ignition. He answered, putting him on speaker, and set the phone on his center console. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Laf.” John pulled out of his driveway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oui, Are you on youre way, mon ami?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. driving now.” John paused, “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well as you know, Herc and I live together.” John made a noise of agreement. “Well, there was a man walking down the road in front of our apartment complex and he collapsed so we went out to check on him and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry did you just say that you picked up a random person off the side of the road?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was hurt John.” A lower muffled voice was heard. “He won't talk to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn't you just take him to the hospital?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won't let us, mon ami.” Lafayette said. John sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you called me because i'm in med school is that right?” A small noise of affirmation was heard and another sigh followed. “At least let me know what i'm working with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s really bruised up and hes got some scratches. He can’t walk though.” Hercules took the phone with a bit of shuffling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get some rubbing alcohol and peroxide out for me. And any first aid stuff you have around.” John said. “I'm pulling in now.” He pulled his car into one of the parking spots in front of the apartment. He got out grabbing the bag he brought with him and a med school bag he had in the passeneger seat of his car. Of course it didn't have much in it but it would help. John walked up to their door and knocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lafayette let him in and John set his bags down. He looked at Hercules who pointed to a silhouette that was curled up in the corner. It was eerily silent in the room. Lafayette set the other first aid stuff next to John’s bags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John made his way over to the figure. He had right under shoulder length brown hair that was damp and covered his face and wore a tattered old t shirt that looked way too big for him over equally baggy sweatpants. John kneeled in front of the man. Was he really a man? He looked so small. John reached a hand out to try to move the hair out of the man’s face. He slid back to keep John from touching him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not going to hurt you okay?” John said soothingly. The man didn't move. John continued, “I’m trained in first aid, all i'm wanting to do is help. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slow nod. Progress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John let him come closer to him and had Lafayette hand him his bag. “Can you talk to me?” He shook his head. John nodded. “Okay.” he grabbed a small notepad from his bag and a pen. “Can you write then?” Another nod. John handed him the pad and pen before asking his first question. “What’s your name? So we know what to call you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Alexander’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wrote. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Alexander, My name is John.” He says. “Can I move your hair out of your face? Or if that still irks you, can you move it so i can see your face?” Alexander sat there for a moment as if weighing out the pros and cons of showing his face. He eventually pushed his tangled mess of hair back. Their eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No..”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander was the first to break eye contact. John started to unpack the bandages from the bag beside him before looking back up to him. </p><p>“So that’s your name..” John doesn't know what to say. He sighs and eventually speaks once again. “I need to patch you up now, okay Alexander?” He nodded once more and looked down at the tshirt he had on that clung to his skin, prying it off of his body. Spots of purple and yellow spotted his body along with red gashes on his arms and torso. John had to take a moment to collect himself. </p><p>“This is going to sting.” He said, pouring a bit of rubbing alcohol onto a cotton round. Alexander nodded. John pressed it to one of the cuts and and the boy grabbed onto his arm, steadying himself and laying his head on his shoulder. John continued to clean his wounds, rubbing his arm with his free hand to calm him. He bandaged Alexander’s cuts on his arms and torso. </p><p>“Is there any wounds anywhere else that I need to look at?” Alexander moved his leg slightly, wincing a bit as he did, and pulled the leg of his sweatpants up. John looked at his ankle, swollen and bruised. He sighed. “Have you been walking on that, Alex?” Alex looked away nervously. Lafayette sat beside the boys. </p><p>“That looks bad, doesn't it.” John nodded. </p><p>“I need you to be honest with me. If it hurts when I move it, let me know, okay?” Alexander nodded. John gently moved his ankle and he winced. John grabbed an ace bandage. “Herc, can you get him a bag of ice?” Hercules nodded and left to the kitchen. “It’s definitely sprained.” Alexander held onto Lafayette’s arm as John wrapped his ankle. </p><p>Hercules was soon back beside them and gave John the bag of ice. Lafayette and Hercules lifted Alexander (through his fighting and refusal that came along with his wanting to be left alone) onto the couch with John’s orders as he elevated the smaller boy’s ankle and laid the ice upon it. John grabbed his other bag, pulling an old tshirt he usually slept in and handed it to Alexander. He slid it over his head and it swallowed him. </p><p>“Are you hungry, mon ami?” Lafayette asked. The boy shrugged. “I’ll bring you something anyway.” John handed him the notepad once again. </p><p>“What happened?” He asked. Maybe that was too blunt.. “If you don't mind me asking?”</p><p>“I ran away.’ Alexander wrote. His handwriting, although messy, was really nice to look at.</p><p>“You ran away?” Hercules asked. “Why?”</p><p>‘I don't want to talk about it’ He looked down. He looked back up at them and scribbled something else on the paper ‘I’m sorry about this’</p><p>“It’s fine.” Hercules said. “I'm guessing that you’d rather not go home then, yeah?” Alexander nodded immediately.</p><p>“I can take him in if needed.” John said. Hercules nodded as Lafayette entered the room again, handing the kid a tv dinner.</p><p>“I know it’s not much but here you go, mon ami.” Lafayette sat beside Hercules. The bigger man nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, John that’d probably be better for both of us.” John nodded. He looked at Alexander. What were they supposed to do now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had eventually all gone to sleep after talking a bit more. John awoke the next morning around six am after hearing a crash. He shot up, thinking it was Lafayette dropping a pan again, but came to find it was Alex. Alex had collapsed due to his twisted ankle. John rushed to his aid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” He asked. Alex nodded and pulled himself up. John went to help him back to the couch but Alex recoiled. The boy wasn't much for physical contact. “Can you get back to the couch?” Another nod. After he got to the couch he immediately grabbed his notepad.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Didn’t mean to wake you.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He scribbled. John shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” John reassured him. He sat near him. “So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright with going to my place now, right?” Alexander scribbled a terse affirmative response. John nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You really don’t have to take care of me.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alexander wrote. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, stop that.” John waved his hand in response. “I’m glad to help you.” The smaller boy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘If you’re sure.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>John nodded. He put some stuff in his bag and spoke once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna have to skip college today.” He sighed. Unfortunately, his class was in the morning, and if he wanted to get Alexander to his house he wasn't going to make it to his morning class without being late. “Are you able to stay on your own alone?” Alex seemed distressed with that question, shaking his head violently. He then paused, seemingly thinking his response over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I don't want to sound needy or immature, but i'm not sure i could stay on my own.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alexander wrote. John nodded. That was understandable; The kid was picked up by what seemed to be strangers and was physically hurt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just.. things that relate to the whole situation, know’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want, I can go get you some stuff from the store. Like food and stuff. Or I could send one of my friends to get it?” John offered. He shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John eventually got Alexander to his house around eight, letting him decide whether he would help himself with John’s effort or not. John understood the trust issue, who would want to tell a total stranger all about themself upon their first meeting (technically second, but first true interaction)?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up his room to where he could let Alexander sleep on the bed if he wanted to and he could sleep on an air mattress that he was able to drag into the room. He ended up skipping the full day, unlike him but he knew it was probably necessary. Although, he would get an earful from his dad later. He made sure he had plenty of notepads and pens around for Alexander to use if he wanted to write anything down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John texted Hercules and Lafayette to ask them to let their teachers know that they wouldn't be at school today. They of course agreed and wished him luck. Lafayette offered to bring John’s homework by after school if needed. John guessed that Lafayette would be over after school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He planned on calling the Schuyler sisters later to see if Eliza could come talk to Alexander. He, of course, would have to ask first but since Eliza was going into the psychology field he wanted to see if she had any ideas to help either of them. He wanted angelica to join them mainly for moral support and he thought Peggy could cheer Alexander up if needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander didn't know what he was going to do, in his own mind. He couldn't go back home, that’d be too much trouble for everyone. And he couldn't just stay with John forever, could he? He shook it off. This was too much for this kid to handle. Maybe if he talked to professor Washington, he could help.. Or would he just tell him to go back home like everyone else? But what if George and Samuel came to find him at school? Oh god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His panic was interrupted by a soft voice. “Alexander?” John asked, now sitting near him. “You’re shaking, are you okay?” He looked down to his hands. Damn, he was shaking. He grabbed the nearest notepad and scribbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just fine. Thinking.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wrote. John nodded in response and shook it off but he surely didn't believe that was all of it. He let Alexander have his space. God knows he needed it right now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>John and his friends took turns staying with Alexander during school. Since John couldn't miss many college classes, Hercules or Lafayette stayed with him in the mornings.  Alexander was incredibly quiet, writing to himself any chance he got and refusing any physical contact. John made sure when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> home to help his ankle heal properly. Once it was healed, he’d probably have to go back to school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally it was Friday and John came home after picking some stuff up at the store. He unlocked the front door and let himself in. “Hey, I’m home!” John made it back to his room where Alexander stayed. He looked up as the door to the room opened. “Hey Alex.” He waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John sat his stuff down beside a cherry colored desk in his room. “How’s your ankle?” He asked, turning around. Alex looked up excitedly, Pulling himself up and putting weight on both legs before scribbling on the notebook he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I can walk!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He smiled. John smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great!” John replied. Alexander smiled. His smile then faltered as he scribbled something down. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I just.. I guess this means I should go to school now.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alexander wrote, flipping the page over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What if i'm listed as missing? I don't..’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alexander didn't finish writing before tears fell onto his paper. Damn it, he was crying. He frantically wiped his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex..” He didn't get closer, he didn't want to overstep. “Hey, hey, I'm here. Do you need to tell me anything?” He asked, tapping the notepad lightly. Alex looked down and flipped the page once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I don't know what to do’</span>
  </em>
  <span> was written shakily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” John asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘If i go out they might find me and’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>the next half was scribbled out after a debate on whether he wanted to let john know that or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean your parents?” Alexander nodded lightly, letting his hair fall into his face. He wiped his face. “If you don't want to answer that's fine but..” John paused and he looked up at him, allowing John to see his big brown eyes. "..what do they do to you?" Alexander looked down and was quiet for a while. John sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'They're not good people. Well, one of them is really bad. He did this' </span>
  </em>
  <span>John paled a bit. They hurt him then. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I can't tell you who though. I'm sorry'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I can do anything to help let me know." John said softly. “Do you need anything?” Alexander shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Do you think I'll be okay if I go to school tomorrow?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wrote. John nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can stay with you if you want.” John offers. He nodded. “The guys and I can keep you safe.” Another nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thank you’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alexander wrote.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John drove Alexander to school with him the next Monday. Since he didn't have any of his school supplies, John gave him what he could to get through the school day. Alex got a few weird looks now, probably since he was out for about a week. He heard rumors and words fly past him but kept to himself until History.  Hercules and Alexander had history class together with Mr. Washington. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started off as usual, Washington addressed the class and what they'd be doing, then began teaching. Alex wrote until he heard a distinct murmur behind him. He glanced backwards to three guys. One smirked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hi there.” The boy with curly black hair said. “What? Cat got your tongue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thomas leave him alone.” Hercules said slightly louder than needed so Washington shot a glare at Thomas. Alex turned back to his writings. He didn't know this kid but god he was a pain in the ass. Eventually through Washington’s lecture, the lunch bell rang. He continued to write, as always, until his notebook was pulled from his grasp. He looked up to see Thomas holding it above him and reading it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so this is what you’ve been working on!” Thomas said, a bitter sarcasm dripping from his voice. Alexander tried to grab it but he held it above him more. “Ask for it nicely~” Thomas said softly. A smaller boy dressed in a sweater vest peeked from behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thomas…”  He whined. “Quit.” Thomas continued to smirk down at him. Hercules turned around and just as he was about to say something Alexander kicked Thomas in the knee, making him stumble backwards and drop his notebook to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow- you little-” Thomas advanced at him only to be interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going on here?” Washington held Thomas back with one hand. “Hm? Thomas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alexander</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Thomas shot a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to tell you?” Washington sighed. “Thomas, the boy can’t talk. Stop harassing the kid before I have to write you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The little shit kicked me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch your mouth.” Washington frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a good reason.” Hercules added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You stay out of thi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough.” Washington said sternly. “Go to lunch.” Thomas and the sweatered boy made their way out of the room. That left Hercules, Alexander and Washington.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna join us for lunch, Alex?” Hercules asked, receiving a shrug from the smaller boy.  Washington put a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should hang out with them, Alexander.” Washington said calmly. He nodded and joined Hercules on their way to lunch.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>